O nascer do sol
by Mitil Tenten
Summary: Com o novo casamento de sua mãe, Tenten se vê obrigada a ir morar em Suna. Decide, então, se declarar a Neji antes de ir embora para sempre. No entanto, sua declaração foi muito além do que abrir o coração, descobrindo assim coisas que jamais imaginou.


Disclaimer: os personagens não me pertencem, mas sim a Masashi Kishimoto. Pertence a mim somente o enredo no qual eles estão inseridos.

O pôr do sol.

Estava deitada no futon coberta apenas por um lençol observando o amanhecer. Sentiu uma mão acariciar-lhe o rosto. Virou-se de barriga prá cima com os braços estendidos no travesseiro e se deparou com um par de olhos perolados.

- Linda essa visão. – falou Neji.

- O amanhecer é realmente lindo. – disse Tenten sorrindo.

- É o amanhecer é lindo – disse com descaso – mas estava falando da visão do seu corpo nu coberto apenas por um fino lençol.

- Seu bobo. – disse sorrindo.

Neji deitou-se ao lado da esposa, para observar nascer do sol, enquanto Tenten se perdia em lembranças.

**Flashback on:**

_A vista que tinha da paisagem ao redor do lago era mais linda quando banhada pelos primeiros raios de sol. Estava sentada ao lado de uma grande cerejeira quando ele sentou ao seu lado e ficou em silêncio._

_- O nascer do sol é o mais lindo espetáculo da natureza. – disse a Mitsashi, tentando iniciar um diálogo._

_- Sim. – Neji limitou-se a dizer._

_Ficaram mais algum tempo em silêncio até que o Hyuuga resolveu retomar o diálogo._

_- Mas exatamente porque você me chamou aqui?_

_- (suspiro) Neji... eu estou indo embora de Konoha com a minha mãe. Ela vai se casar novamente e noivo é de Suna._

_- Suna é muito longe daqui. – limitou-se a murmurar._

_- Mas eu não te chamei apenas prá te dizer isso._

_- Você vai mesmo embora Tenten? – Neji ainda não tinha assimilado as informações dadas por Tenten._

_- Sim._

_-...!_

_- Neji... eu te chamei aqui prá te contar sobre os meus sentimentos._

_- Seus sentimentos?_

_- Sabe... quando eu conheci você... alguma coisa mudou em mim. Na época eu não sabia o que era só sabia que queria ficar ao seu lado. Sentia-me bem com você. Com o passar dos anos fui descobrindo o que realmente sentia por você._

_- E o que é que você sente por mim?_

_- Eu te amo, Neji. – disse a morena olhando nos olhos perolados do garoto a sua frente._

_Neji a olhou por um tempo antes de virar o rosto para o lago e continuar observando a paisagem. Tente suspirou e deixou uma lágrima escorrer pelo seu rosto. Imaginava mesmo que Neji tivesse uma reação como essa. Até pior, pois pensou que diria que amor é para os fracos, que é uma grande bobagem. Estava perdida em seus pensamentos tristes quando Neji voltou a falar._

_- Essas foram as palavras mais bonitas que eu já escutei._

_- Neji... – Tenten olhou pra ele com as lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto._

_Jamais esperaria dele palavras com aquelas. Afinal o gênio do clã Hyuuga era conhecido por sua frieza, e até por sua falta de sensibilidade. Jamais imaginou que ele pudesse entender alguma coisa sobre sentimentos tão bonitos como o amor e mesmo falar sobre ele. _

_- Mas ele se torna triste e pesado quando as duas pessoas que se amam não podem viver juntas como querem._

_- Neji. – a morena estava com seu rosto lavado em lágrimas._

_- Durante parte da minha vida eu acreditei fielmente em destino. Nutri um ódio pela minha família. Fui uma pessoa fria e sem sentimentos. Isso até o chuunin shiken, quando lutei e perdi para o Naruto. A partir daí eu me dei conta que as coisas podem ser diferentes se quisermos. Passei a prestar atenção nos meus sentimentos e descobri que gostava de você. _

_- Por que você nunca me falou?_

_- Eu nunca senti isso por ninguém. Não sabia que atitude tomar. Não sabia se seria correspondido. Tinha muito medo. Demorei anos prá admitir que amava você de verdade. Mas a minha covardia nunca permitiu que falasse prá você._

_Tenten sabia o quanto era duro para Neji falar aquelas palavras. Admitir ser um covarde. Era um grande passo que ele estava dando. Tornando-se humano. Com sentimentos. Tenten jamais pensou viver para ver isso. Queria falar para Neji sobre seu amor porque não queria morrer arrependida de nunca ter falado, mas nem em seus sonhos loucos sonhou aquela conversa._

_- Neji... quero te pedir uma coisa._

_- Sim?_

_- Eu quero ser sua. Mesmo que seja só uma vez._

_Neji se aproximou do rosto da kunoichi e a beijou de forma apaixonada. Passou os braços pela cintura e a puxou, colando seu corpo ao dela. Tenten geme quando ele faz isso. Sua mão afunda nos cabelos castanhos do garoto, enquanto Neji beija o pescoço da morena. Aos poucos as carícias se tronam mais ousadas. Neji acaricia os seios de Tenten por cima da blusa e continua beijando seu colo enquanto desabotoa a blusa dela. Tenten trata de tirar a parte de cima do quimono do Hyuuga. Após retirar a blusa da jovem, o moreno se depara com as bandagens que envolvem o busto dela. Começa a desenrolar enquanto ela vai girando para facilitar o trabalho. Quando enfim pode ver os seios, ele a puxou para si e a beijou deitando-a na grama fofa. Fez uma trilha de beijos da boca até os seios fartos de Tenten. Beijou e lambeu os mamilos intumescidos. Ela já gemia alto com as carícias. Neji foi descendo e retirando a calça da moça. Voltou a beijá-la enquanto ela direcionava seus dedos para o fecho da calça do rapaz, que a ajudou a retirar a peça de roupa ficando os dois seminus. Acariciavam-se e beijavam-se com voracidade, com pressa de compensar todos os anos em que reprimiram aquele amor. Por fim deram um sumiço nas únicas roupas que os impediam de se verem da forma como vieram ao mundo. Tenten pode sentir o membro de seu amado pulsando por cima do seu sexo. Como era quente. Neji tratou de deixá-la bem excitada para que a dor que ela sentiria fosse a menor possível. Enfim ele olhou nos olhos dela pedindo autorização para consumar o ato. Tenten o beijou apaixonadamente, com se dissesse que estava pronta para recebê-lo. Por fim ele a penetrou com cuidado. Mesmo assim ela gemeu de dor, mas pediu para ele continuar. Neji deu estocadas lentas, a fim de fazê-la se acostumar com o membro dentro de si. Aos poucos a velocidade foi aumentando enquanto ela, já recuperada da dor, gemia e pedia por mais. As unhas cravadas nas costas do rapaz, enquanto este, de olhos fechados, estocava fundo. Beijavam-se durante o ato. Aquele momento pareceu durar séculos, mas séculos de prazer intenso. Por fim a morena gozou, dando mais prazer ao garoto que viu sua face se contrair em prazer. Depois de alguns minutos Neji também teve seu ápice de prazer, desabando em cima da jovem logo após. Permaneceram abraçados por algum tempo observando os raios de sol inundar a paisagem, deixando tudo mais brilhante, mais vivo._

_- Te amo, Neji._

_- Também te amo, Tenten._

**Flashback off.**

Ainda estava mergulhada em suas boas lembranças quando ouviu um barulho vindo do quarto ao lado. Levantou-se vestindo seu robe, e se dirigiu para ver o que acontecia. Entrou no quarto e encontrou seu bebê resmungando de fome. O pegou no colo e andou até uma cadeira. Sentou-se e deu o seio para o pequeno poder mamar. Ficou o observando sugar o peito com voracidade, com fome. Neji se achegou e ficou encostado no batente da porta olhando sua pequena família. Chegou mais perto e acariciou a cabeça do seu filho. Lembranças invadiram sua mente.

**Flashback on.**

_Um mês depois daquele dia no lago, Tenten voltou de Suna. Estava mais bonita. Quando a viu correu em sua direção e a abraço e beijou. Ela estava diferente. Alguma coisa mudou._

_- Senti saudades. _

_- Eu também._

_- Por quê você voltou?_

_- Eu tenho uma coisa para te contar. _

_- Uma coisa para me contar?_

_- Sim._

_- E o que é?_

_- Duas semanas depois que eu fui embora comecei a me sentir estranha. Tinha tontura, desmaios. Não conseguia comer direito. Nada parava no meu estômago. Procurei um médico-nin lá em Suna. Ele fez alguns exames me diagnosticou... – disse a morena com um sorriso nos lábios._

_- E qual era o problema?_

_- Estou esperando um bebe. _

_- Um bebe? – perguntou confuso – Quer dizer que eu vou ser pai? _

_- Sim._

_- Isso é... Tenten eu vou ser pai! - disse quase sem acreditar que era verdade – Vamos prá casa, você precisa descansar._

**Flashback off.**

Casaram-se quinze dias depois da volta de Tenten. Os meses se passaram e numa manhã de outono, quando os primeiros raios de sol banharam a mansão Hyuuga, o pequeno Kazuhiro nasceu.

- Aquela manhã no lago deixou muito mais que boas lembranças, Neji.

- ...muito mais que boas lembranças. – disse o moreno enquanto observava o seu mamando.

Fim.


End file.
